Rise of the Demon: Return
by Bane of Existence
Summary: Death, destruction, deception. Naruto died at the hands of Sasuke, but he won't remain dead for long. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Sequel now posted!Here's a link.
1. Chapter 1

Die die die die die die die die die

That's what they all want me to do

But I won't

I'll live

I'll live just to vex them

I'll live

I'll live just because I have no desire to die

"That's the last of it." Naruto put his pen down.

-**You've gotten better at this kit.-**

"Thanks."

Naruto tore the page out of his notebook and placed it in the journal he kept under his bed.

"Kyubi do you know anything else you could teach me?"

- **Demon techniques, but you are not yet ready for that.**-

"Why not?"

- **You have yet to master your prophetic abilities. If you were to undertake both tasks without mastery of one you would most likely die.**-

"I see. So it would be best if I master my prophetic abilities first?"

- **That would be best.**-

" How long would it take me to master my prophetic abilities?"

- **That depends on your level of determination.**-

"What do you mean?"

- **The more determination and practice you put into it the sooner you can hope to master your abilities.**-

"I see. How many hours do you recommend?"

- **Time is truly not an issue. The effort is what matters. The more effort the better the results.**-

" Makes sense. How long do I have left before the time of the eclipse?"

- **Two nights. Before the day of the lunar eclipse arrives you have to have mastered the art of the prophet's poem.**-

" That sucks. I'm no good at prophet's poems. I'm no good at poems period."

- **Not true. You are good at haikus.**-

" True but those are nothing like prophet's poems. Okay let's start working on that poem. Do I write it in demon script?"

-**Naturally. We don't want it falling into the wrong hands, and if anyone does find it I very much doubt they'd be able to read it.**-

" Good point. Alright let's get started."

Naruto picked up his pen.

" How to start? How do I start?"

- **Clear your mind. Concentrate on breathing. In and out.**-

" Alright." Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. A vision came to him in bits and pieces. He wrote them down as they came to him.

The traitors of our land

The ones who have killed innocents

On the night of the missing moon

Shall arrive at their birth nation

Revenge is what they seek

Revenge against those that stood in their path

Against those who have twice defied them

Against those of their past

Against those once considered friends

Success will be theirs if two do not defy them

The two that own their hearts

The two whose hearts are torn between

Between the traitors and those who have always been at their side

The ones that have risked everything for the two

The two that must defy

With sluggish help

Shall vanquish the traitors

But their lives shall be forfeit

Unless those whose love is pure,

As pure as the waters of Eden,

Forfeit what they hold dear

And join their kin in the lands of the deceased.

"So what do you think of this poem?"

-**Not bad. Not the best, but surely not the worst.**-

"Thanks, I guess. So this will happen? Exactly as it is written?"

- **Remember that prophecy is never set in stone. Anything can change fate. Now explain to me what your vision means.**-

" Well I believe that the first part means Orochimaru and Sasuke because they are the traitors of Konoha. The second part means they seek revenge against the ninja of Konoha because we have twice defied them. I'm not completely sure about the third part. I think it means that the ones whom they love are the Konoha's only chance. The second half of the third part further describes the ones who shall defeat them.

Two who have mixed emotions. Two who are uncertain as to whom they love. They are not sure if they love the traitors or if they love the two men that have always been at their sides, the ones who have risked everything for them. The part about the sluggish help confuses me. I think it either means slow help or help from slugs, but they'll die unless those who love them pure-heartedly forfeit their love for them and die. Am I right?"

- **Yes that is correct, but when will they arrive?**-

"On the night of the missing moon. Would that be a night without a moon?"

-**Yes. You should go to bed now. One vision is enough for tonight.**-

"G'nite."

- **Sleep well kit.**-

Naruto could get no sleep. Visions kept coming to him in his sleep. They were all scrambled. He didn't really understand any of them. All his visions were ones of doom and death. Naruto awoke with a start, sweat pouring down his face.

-**Are you alright kit?**-

"I think so."

-**You had visions?**-

"Yeah. I didn't understand any of them."

-**What caught your attention?**-

"Death, doom."

-**Of what?**-

"Doom of Konoha. Death of my dear ones. Especially her. I keep seeing her death at his hands. I am him. I see things through his eyes. I see her dying in my, his arms."

-**How do you know it's him?**-

"My sight is different. I can see the flow of chakra. When I look down at her body I can see the chakra slowly flowing out of her. I see her mutilated body. Her bones sticking out in odd places. Bruises and blood all over her. Her clothes were torn. Her pants and panties torn off her body. I think I raped her. God I raped her." Tears started sliding down his cheeks.

-**Kit that wasn't you. You simply had a vision. It was Sasuke that committed that horrible act, not you.**-

"I have to make sure that never happens."

-**What do you plan to do?**-

"What ever's necessary."

-**I can tell there's no changing your mind, so all I can tell you is to be careful how you go about protecting her.** .-

"I know I can't, but I'm willing to do anything to protect her . If anything ever happened to her I don't know what I'd do. No, I lie. I know exactly what I'd do. I'd go crazy. I'd go on a rampage. I'd kill everything in sight, and I'd want revenge. Anything and anyone that hurts her is my enemy."

-**You are very much like a demon.**-

"What do you mean?"

-**A demon loves only once. Male demons fall for a female and no matter what they will have no other but the one they have set their eyes on. Like you with this female. I can tell you will have no women that is not her. Therefore you have chosen a mate. I've never seen this in any other human male. I must be because you are not exactly human.**-

"What do you mean? I am human."

-**For the most part you are, but there's a part of you that is demonic because you've used my chakra one too many times. Every time you use my chakra for anything it replaces your spent human chakra.**-

"Does that mean I'm taking chakra from you?"

-**No. My chakra always replenishes itself. The chakra you keep is demonic chakra, so it's only a matter of time before all of your human chakra is replaced with demon chakra.**-

"So what you're tryin' to tell me is that I'm becoming a demon?"

-**Yes. You are becoming a demon. The next time you use a lot of my chakra the demon chakra will overpower your human chakra and you will become a full demon.**-

"What exactly does that mean?"  
-**Your body will change to accommodate the demon chakra. Your body will become larger, much larger than it is right now.**-

"How big?"  
-**The size of my true form.**-

"But won't I be able to transform?"

-**Yes, but it will require training.**-

"How much training?"

-**Not much. It's rather simple to adopt the form of a human. You should get some rest now kit.**-

" I know I should but I'm afraid of having more visions of Sakura dieing."

-**You should try to get some rest nonetheless.**-

" You're right. G'nite Kyubi."

-**Sleep well kit.**-

---------Next morning--------

-**Kit wake up. Rise and shine. You're going to be late if you don't get up right now.**-

Naruto's eyes fluttered open.

"Huh? What time is it?"

-**A quarter to seven.**-

"What! I'm gonna be so late!" Naruto jumped out of bed, sped to his closet, pulled out his trademark orange jumpsuit, dressed, and sped out the door.

------Team seven bridge--------

_Why do I even bother getting here early? I'm always alone for hours. Naruto and Kakashi are always late._

"Sakura-chan! I'm sorry I'm late. I overslept."

"That's nothing new. Why can't you ever get here on time? Don't you get enough sleep?"

POOF

"Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei you're late again."

"I had to help an old lady cross the street."

"We all know you got caught up in your reading and lost track of time. Why lie?"

"You got me. It's true. Well now that that's out of the way, let's get training. Before I forget, Naruto the Hokage-sama wishes to see you in her office."

" Now?"

"Yup. Meet us in the Forest of Death."

"'Kay."

-------Hokage's office-------

"So, what did you want to see me about Baa-chan?"

"Have a seat. Naruto, this was found in your house." Tsunade handed him a notebook.

"What were you doing in my house?"

"That is unimportant. Everything in that notebook is written in a strange script. An ancient script. Demon script. How do you know how to write demon script?"

"I have a good teacher."

"Kyubi taught you didn't he?"

"Yes. He did."

"What exactly is written in there?"

- _Kyubi should I tell her?_-

- **Do you trust her?**-

- _Yes._-

- **Then tell her if you think it's best.**-

" Baa-chan you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

" They're prophecies."

"Prophecies? Naruto don't joke with me."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. I'm not joking Baa-chan. These are prophecies."

"You mean to tell me that you're a prophet?"

"Yeah."

"That's impossible."

"It's very true. I have visions and everything.."

"You can do magic?"

"No. I'm a prophet not a mage."

"What's the difference?"  
"Magi can do magic. Prophets are limited to experiencing the future."

"Don't you mean seeing ?"

"No, experiencing. We feel what's happening as if we were actually there. Seers are the ones who are limited to seeing the future."

"I think I get it. Can you tell me what those prophecies read?"

"Normally I wouldn't but because I had a vision concerning Konoha I'll tell you one of them. I write down what I experience as I experience it. Any words that come into my head at the time, so it may be hard for you to understand what I say."

"Go ahead."

"Listen carefully because I won't repeat myself.

The traitors of our land

The ones who have killed innocents

On the night of the missing moon

Shall arrive at their birth nation

Revenge is what they seek

Revenge against those that stood in their path

Against those who have twice defied them

Against those of their past

Against those once considered friends

Success will be theirs if two do not defy them

The two that own their hearts

The two whose hearts are torn between

Between the traitors and those who have always been at their side

The ones that have risked everything for the two

The two that must defy

With sluggish help

Shall vanquish the traitors

But their lives shall be forfeit

Unless those whose love is pure,

As pure as the waters of Eden,

Forfeit what they hold dear

And join their kin in the lands of the deceased.

That's all of it"

"The traitors of our land?"

"That's Orochimaru and Sasuke. On the night of the missing moon shall arrive at their birth nation. On the moonless night will arrive at Konoha. They want revenge against former friends, and they will succeed if two women don't defy them. The two women that they love, the two women that are unsure of who they love, the traitors or the two men that have always been there for them. Those two will defeat the traitors but their lives will be lost if the two that love them pure-heartedly forfeit their love for them and die."

"And this will happen exactly as you said?"  
"Not necessarily. Prophecy isn't set in stone. It's very likely that this will happen, but, depending on our actions, this might not come to be."

"Prophecy is so confusing."

"Hey, consider yourself lucky you don't have to experience all the death."

"Must be hard for you to have to experience that."

"You get used to it."

"Do you know who the two in the prophecy are?"

"I have an idea as to who they could be, but I'm not sure."

"Who do you think they are?"

"You and Sakura-chan."

"Why do you think it could be us?"  
'Orochimaru loves you. He always has, and Sasuke loves Sakura-chan. I believe you still have feelings for Orochimaru, and I know Sakura-chan still loves Sasuke, but I have no idea who the two men could be."

"I think I know. It's you and Jiraiya."

"What?"

"I do have feelings for Jiraiya, and, believe it or not, Sakura has feelings for you. I'm warning you if you tell anyone what I just told you , I'll kill you."

"Mylips aresealed. Do you know when the next moonless night is?"  
"My god! It's three weeks from now! What should we do?"

"Put all ninja on high alert."

"How do I do that without anyone suspecting anything?"  
"Tell them you've received word that they're close to Konoha and that you don't want to take any chances."

"I guess that'll work. Alright you should get back to training."

"Baa-chan could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"When this comes to pass could you put me on the front lines?"

"ANBU are on the front lines."

"I know, but I have to face him first. If I can weaken him then you and Sakura-chan will have a better chance of defeating them."

"Naruto the only way you could be on the front lines is if you're an ANBU."

"Then make me one."

"The council would never let me."

"Forget the council. They're nothin' but a bunch of old losers. I need to be on the front lines. I need to face him first."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please Baa-chan, I have to face him first."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

* * *

The following day Tsunade told the ninja of Konoha about the danger to come. She then spoke to team seven in private.

"I kept you behind because I need to speak with you. Kakashi I'd like you to return to ANBU. Sakura you will once again train under me and fight by my side. Naruto I finally got the council to agree. I still don't agree with your decision, but, you're right, it would be best for you to face him first then , though I hope nothing goes wrong, if he does defeat you he'll at least be considerably weaker."

"Thank you. I shall carry the mark with honor."

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, are you saying that Naruto will be joining ANBU?"

"Yes Kakashi he will be joining ANBU. Naruto report to the hospital tomorrow morning at eight o'clock."

"Yes hokage-sama."

"Dismissed."

-----Next day, Naruto already has his ANBU tattoo-----

_He's joining ANBU? Why? He could get killed. Hokage-sama said something about Naruto facing him first. Who is him? Oh my god, they were talking about Sasuke. Naruto's going to face Sasuke first. But why?_ "Naruto why are you joining ANBU?"

"Because I need to be on the front lines. I need to fight him first."

"Why? Why do you need to fight Sasuke first?"

-_No -kun?_- "Because I have a score to settle with him."

_That's not the reason. What is he hiding?_ "That's not it. What are you hiding Naruto?"

"You're right. That's not the true reason I want to face him first. I'm sorry but I can't tell you the true reason."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand." The words left his mouth before he could stop them. If there was one thing Sakura didn't like it was being told she wouldn't understand.

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand? Are you trying to tell me I'm stupid? Is that what you think I am? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, of course not. You're not stupid."

"Then why did you say I wouldn't understand?"

"It's complicated." - _Shit! Wrong thing to say._-

"So you do think I'm stupid?"

"I don't think you're stupid. It's just that it's hard for me to explain."

"Then explain it as best as you can."

"There's no winning with you is there?"

"Nope." She said with a grin.

"Fine. Let's go to my place. I'll explain everything there."

-------Naruto's apartment-------

"Sorry the place is a bit of a mess. Here take a seat on the bed." He pulled up a chair for himself. "Okay. I'm not a normal person."

"I know you're not. This isn't about Kyubi is it?"

"No, this is something entirely different. Please hold all questions until I'm done. Sakura I'm a prophet. I just don't see the future, I experience it. My visions aren't just visions. It's like I'm actually there. I see things through another person's eyes. If they get hurt I feel the pain. The reason the old hag put all ninja on high alert was because I told her about one of my visions. In this vision I saw Orochimaru and Sasuke return to Konoha and kill many innocents."

"Could you tell me the prophecy?"

"Yes, but listen carefully for I will not repeat myself.

The traitors of our land

The ones who have killed innocents

On the night of the missing moon

Shall arrive at their birth nation

Revenge is what they seek

Revenge against those that stood in their path

Against those who have twice defied them

Against those of their past

Against those once considered friends

Success will be theirs if two do not defy them

The two that own their hearts

The two whose hearts are torn between

Between the traitors and those who have always been at their side

The ones that have risked everything for the two

The two that must defy

With sluggish help

Shall vanquish the traitors

But their lives shall be forfeit

Unless those whose love is pure,

As pure as the waters of Eden,

Forfeit what they hold dear

And join their kin in the lands of the deceased."

"That's the prophecy? What does it mean?"

Naruto explained what the prophecy meant, and his suspicions to who the two who must defy and the two that have always been at their sides were.

"So you think that Tsunade-sama and I are the two that must defy. Why?"

"Because I know for a fact that Orochimaru and Sasuke love you two. To tell you the truth, Orochimaru's more of a guess, but I know Sasuke loves you."

_Sasuke loves me? But he always ignored me._ "How do you know?"

"He told me. Before he impaled me with his chidori he told me he loved you. He told me if I survived that I was to take care of you."

"So he did love me." _He loves me, but do I feel the same. I know I have feelings for him, but is it love?_

"Sakura-chan are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well I'd love to spend more time with you but I have to get to training. It's only about three weeks before the moonless night. I've got to be ready. You should train too."

"Yeah I should. I'll see you later Naruto."

* * *

"They're supposed to arrive tonight."

- **Are you ready?**-

"As ready as I'll ever be." He put on his ANBU fox mask.

"If I were to face Sasuke do you think I would win?"

-**We don't know how much he's grown.**-

"True," he jumped to a rooftop, "but I stand a pretty good chance."

-**What makes you think that?**-

"Don't kill my optimism."

-**You should be realistic. Optimism could get you killed.**-

"You're right. I should head to the Hokage Tower."

-------At the hokage tower-------

"Today's the day. ANBU will patrol all Konoha's borders, jounin will protect the gates, chunnin will patrol the streets and make sure all civilians are in the underground safe room, and genin will make sure all civilians stay there. Alright people fight with your all."

All ninja dispersed to their assigned positions, all save Naruto.

"Baa-chan I need to speak with you."

"What is it?"

"I feel there's something you need to know. Something important."

"What?"

"I'm transforming."

"What? Into what?"

"A demon."  
"What? How?"

"Every time I use Kyubi's chakra I lose some of my human chakra. Right now I have considerably more human chakra, but the next big pull on Kyubi's chakra will make me a demon."  
"How long have you known about this?"  
"Before I told you about the prophecy."

"So you asked me to let you fight Sasuke knowing full well you might have to use Kyubi's chakra, and risk becoming a demon?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Had I told you about this before you would not have let me face him. I had to do whatever necessary to make sure I faced him first."

"You're right about not having let youfight him, but I have a feeling you did not tell me the true reason for wanting to face him first."

"I didn't tell you the true reason."  
"Why don't you tell me now then?"

"I had another vision. I saw her die in my, his hands. He beat her badly. She had broken bones everywhere. They were sticking out. Her clothes were torn off. He raped her. He actually raped her. I couldn't take it. After the vision I just broke down. I vowed I would do everything in my power to make sure that never happened. That's why I asked you to put me in ANBU, so I could face him and make sure he was weak enough for you two to defeat."  
"You sound as if you're sure that Sasuke's going to defeat you."

"Because he most likely is. He's always been better at everything. He's always beaten me at everything. Normally that wouldn't bother me, but he won over Sakura-chan like that. He raised her hopes and then crushed them by betraying her. I hate him for that. I considered him one of my closest friends, but when he hurt her like that I wanted nothing more than to kill him, but I knew that would just make her hate me. I wouldn't be able to stand it if she hated me. I don't care if everyone else hates me, but I would much rather die than have her hate me."

"You love her. It's obvious by the look in your eyes whenever you say her name. Your words reveal your devotion to her."

"I would kill myself before I hurt her. If her happiness means my death then I would happily die. I should go now. I just thought you would want to know about my condition."

"Thank you Naruto."

He left, heading for Konoha's borders.

"You heard everything, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I did." Sakura dropped the invisibility jutsu she was using, tears sliding down her face.

"You feel the same for him don't you?" All Sakura could do was nod.

"So now you know how he feels about you. What do you plan to do?"

"Find him."

"How exactly do you plan to do that? You are quite busy."

"Please Tsunade-shishou let me go look for him."

"Sorry. We have too much stuff to do for you to just go off in search of him for no reason." Sakura's face fell.

"I understand." she said in a nearly inaudible whisper.

"But I did forget to tell him something. Maybe you could deliver a message for me?" her face lit up immediately. "Of course Hokage-sama."

* * *

_I still can't believe he'd be willing to die just to make me happy. I feel so bad for treating him the way I did all those years. I love him. I really love him. What he said at Tsunade's office made me love him even more. What do I feel for Sasuke? Nothing but hate. I hate him for hurting my Naruto-kun. I love him so much I'm already starting to think of him as mine. Where is he?_

"Excuse me what are you doing here?"

"I'm here on behalf of the Hokage-sama. I have a message for Uzumaki Naruto. Where is he?"

"You'll find Fox near the western border."

"Thanks."

* * *

_How far away is the western border? Am I even heading in the right direction? I think I see someone. Is that Naruto-kun? Yellow hair. Yup, it's Naruto-kun._

-_There's nothing here. What was that? Someone's moving through the trees. Hold on a second. Is that Sakura-chan? Yeah that's Sakura-chan, but what is she doing here?_-

"Sakura-chan what are you doing here?"

"I have a message from Tsunade-sama."

"What did the old hag write in here that she couldn't have told me before?"

**_She has no idea what this message reads. Tell her how you feel about her. Now, before it's too late. And good luck._**

**_Tsunade_**

-_What? What kind of message is this? The old hag's crazy. There's no way I'm tellin' Sakura-chan what I feel for her. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. I've worked too hard to screw up now._-

_How should I tell him how I feel? I don't know what to do. What if he doesn't feel the same? Well that was a stupid thought. I already know how he feels about me, but I don't know how to tell him how I feel._

"Is that all the old hag sent?"

"Yeah. Well I should go now." _Damn it! I chickened out!_

"Sakura-chan wait." he removed his ANBU mask.

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I - I - …"  
"You what?"

-_I can't believe I'm actually trying to tell her. Why am I? I should do it now. I might not get a chance later. But how do I tell her? I don't know what to say. Maybe I should show her how I feel. Yeah that's a good idea. I'll show her._-

"Naruto? Hello, Naruto?" she waved her hand in front of his face. He caught her hand and pulled her to him. He swooped down and took her lips hard.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you." he whispered in her ear. "And I understand if you don't feel the same way." he let her go and turned around. "I just needed to tell you now because I might not get another chance."

_Damn him! He beat me to the punch. He's walking away. Why am I just standing here? I need to tell him._

"Naruto! Naruto wait!" he stopped but didn't turn around.

"Sakura-chan I understand. I know you love Sasuke. I'm sorry for…"

"Naruto would you just shut up and look at me?" this caught him completely by surprise.

"What?" she walked around him "I told you to shut up and look at me, but since you don't seem to understand I'll have to talk over you."

She walked up to him and took his face in her hands. "Don't assume you know everything Naruto." she inched closer and closer with every word until their lips were almost touching. She closed the gap and kissed him softly. "I do love you, Naruto. I love you more than anything, and I'm sorry for hurting you." tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm sorry for treating you the way I did all those years. I don't understand how you can love someone who's always hurt you."

"Don't cry Sakura-chan. I hate seeing you cry." he wiped her tears with his thumbs. "You completely surprised me. I never imagined that you loved me. I always wished you'd love me. I guess all my wishing's paid off."

"I guess it has, but I still don't get how you could love me. I'm not beautiful. I've always mistreated you."

He placed a finger over her lips, silencing her. "Don't you dare say you're not beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but I don't only love you for your beauty. You're also incredibly smart, you're sweet, when you want to be, and you never let anyone bring you down."  
"But I've always mistreated you."

"I won't deny that you hurt me, but al least you acknowledged me. You acknowledged my existence. To you I was Naruto Uzumaki, the loud mouth, knuckle-headed idiot that couldn't do anything right and always got in between you and Sasuke. That's who I was to you. I wasn't the demon child everybody feared and hated. Granted you didn't know about that but you still treated me like a human. I want you to know that I hold nothing against you. I love you. I love you . I will never tire of saying it. I love you more than anything. I'd be willing to do anything for you."

"Even forget about the promise you made me years ago?"

"If that's what you want, then consider it done."

"I also want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that after all of this you'll come back to me."

"Only if you promise me there'll be something to return to."

"I promise."

"Then I promise I'll return."

"I should go now. Tsunade-sama's waiting for me."

"Don't I at least get a good-bye kiss?" he pouted.

"I guess I could." she kissed him with all the passion she could muster. "There, happy?"

"Very."

"Now I really have to go. Naruto let me go." Naruto shook his head, smirk evident on his face.

"Naruto, I really have to leave now. You know how Tsunade-sama is when she's kept waiting."

"The old hag's gonna have to learn how to wait." Naruto held on even tighter.

"Naruto this isn't the time for you to act like this. I won't deny I like this, but we have to get ready for their return."

"Fine." he relinquished his hold on her. She gave him one last kiss and left.

--------Hokage's office--------

"Yo."

"Damn it Jiraiya! Where the hell have you been!"

"Research."

"You know you're late!"

"Hey better late than never I always say."

"Shut up and get your ass to the western border!"

"I would..." a kunai flew past him, dangerously close to his ear.

"Leave before the next one takes out your prized possession."

In a poof of smoke he was gone.

--------Western border---------

"It's about damn time you got here! Where the hell were you?"

"That none of your concern. At least I'm here."

"I don't even know why I bother asking if I already know you were off doing research."

"Shut up. So what's going on here?"  
"Still no sign of 'em."

"Those bastards'll show up sooner or later."

- **Kit I sense the arrival of the traitors. They're coming from the south.**-

"Damn it! Kyubi just told me they're coming from the south. Come on let's go meet them."

--------Southern border--------

"These ANBU were never any good." Orochimaru said as he sent two ANBU flying into a tree.

"They're easily beaten." was Sasuke's reply.

"Hold it right there!" an ANBU captain shouted as he sent two kunai flying, one aimed at each of them.

Sasuke snatched both out of the air and sent them flying back at the captain, pinning him to a nearby tree. He then took out three shuriken and threw them at the remaining ANBU, all dead before they touched the floor. "No challenge whatsoever."

"You want a challenge!" Naruto appeared in poof of smoke, "Then fight me."

"Uzumaki I didn't come here to waste my time."

"Oh this won't be a waste of time. I'll kick your ass so fast you'll have no time to waste!"

"I have no time for this. Sasuke catch up with mewhen you're done with him."

"You're not going anywhere Orochimaru!" Jiraiya appeared before Orochimaru.

"Well if it isn't my old friend Jiraiya."

"Cut the crap! I'm here to beat the shit outta you, so get ready for a beatin'!"

"I highly doubt you'll succeed."

"We'll see about that." Jiraiya and Naruto said in unison, both dropping into a fighting stance.

* * *

_**That's it for chapter one. I'm sorry it took so long to write something new it's just that my computer crashed and well I couldn't post anything. Also all previous stories will be discontinued. All except my thoughts. I've decided to write more for that one. Sayonara.**_

_**One more thing, if you happen to find any mistakes please let me know. I try my best to make sure there are no mistakes but I could just miss something.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hokage-sama, they're here, southern border." was all the ANBU ninja managed to say before passing out.

"Shizune, get this man some medical attention."

"They're here aren't they?" Sakura asked, walking into her office.

"Yeah, and from the looks of that ninja, they're winning."

"Can't we go face them?"

"No."

"I can't stand this! Naruto's out there fighting and all I'm doing is standing here!"

"We're their targets. We need to be ready for battle. The weaker they are when they get to us the better."

-------Southern border-------

"Give it up Uzumaki. You're no match for me." Sasuke said as he dodged two of Naruto's kunai, and threw two of his own.

Naruto dodged the first, but the second one cut his cheek as it flew past.

"We'll see about that you bastard!" Naruto ran at him full force.

"Dobe." Sasuke said, dodging his attack and impaling him through the gut with a chidori.

(Jiraiya and Orochimaru)

"Damn it! Stand still!" Jiraiya yelled as yet another of his kunai missed its target.

"You're slower than ever, Jiraiya."

"I'll show you slow!" Jiraiya pulled out two kunai and three shuriken, "Take this!" he threw all five weapons, all of them missing.

"You might as well give up Jiraiya. You're no match for me."

"We'll see about that!" he threw five more kunai. Once again, all of them missed.

"It's pointless to fight a battle you can not win."

"Then what the hell are you still doing here!"

(Naruto and Sasuke)

"The fuck?" Naruto had just dissolved into smoke. It took all of two seconds for Sasuke to register what just happened. "Damn shadow clones." he muttered.

"Are you so afraid of me you have to hide!"

"You wish." Naruto said from behind him. Sasuke turned around, smirk on his face.

"Why don't you stop screwin' around and fight like a man?"

"Shut-up." he slowly walked towards Sasuke, pulling a kunai out of the ground on his way.

"You don't know anything about being a man." he got closer and closer.

"What makes you think you do?"  
"A true man doesn't run from his problems. He faces them head on!"

"You're no man. You're a monster."

"You're more of a monster than I am. Only a true monster would sacrifice his soul for power."

Sasuke laughed maniacally. "What the hell do you know! Power is everything!"

"Power means nothing!" Naruto threw his kunai, but Sasuke was faster. Before Naruto's kunai reached him, Sasuke had already dodged and thrown two of his own kunai. They hit their target, Naruto's heart.

Naruto dissolved into smoke. The kunai the Naruto clone had thrown transformed into Naruto. By now Naruto was close enough to grab Sasuke by the throat.

"Very clever."

"Shut-up bastard! This ends now!" he took out a kunai and pressed it against his throat.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Sasuke had managed to put explosive tags on six kunai.

"You're right. This ends…NOW!" Sasuke pushed Naruto hard enough to make him slam into a tree. Wasting no time, Sasuke threw all six kunai, every single one hitting its designated target.

The kunais pinned Naruto to the tree, a kunai piercing each hand, each leg, and each foot. Sasuke threw another kunai, this one piercing his throat.

"Again Uzumaki you've lost to me. As I'm sure you've noticed, each one of those kunai has an explosive tag on it. Meaning you're about to get blown up. I wish I could stay and watch, but, unfortunately, I have more important things to do." he turned to leave, but was surprised to find a Naruto clone in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere!" it yelled, charging at him.

"Even your clones are stupid." he said, lunging at it, but the clone dissolved before he reached it.

"The fuck?"

Naruto appeared from the smoke and struck Sasuke in the face with a kick. Sasuke stumbled backwards, a bleeding lip the result of Naruto's attack.

"So you had me believing it was you pinned to the tree when in reality you were using clones. Smart."

"I'm not as stupid as I act, bastard. Now prepare to die!"

Sasuke easily dodged all the kunai and shuriken Naruto threw at him.

"No matter how hard you train, you will never defeat me!"

Sasuke pinned Naruto to a nearby tree with three kunai. Two at his wrists, and one at his feet (kunai had explosive tags).

"Ironic that a demon would die crucified. Don't you think so?"

"You will never defeat me!"

"I beg to differ. Usually I'd let you suffer, but I'm in kind of a hurry." Sasuke threw two more kunai, one piercing Naruto's throat, the other his heart.

"It was nice knowing you, demon." Sasuke left for the village.

- **Kit, you're near death**.-

_I kind of figured that._

- **Even now you still joke**.-

_Kyubi is it still possible for me to use your chakra?_

- **Yes, but there is not much you could do**.-

_Is there anyway for me to use enough of it to become a demon?_

- **You could draw from my reserves to try to heal yourself, but you don't have enough time**.-

_Nonsense. There's always enough time, so how do I pull on your chakra?_

- **Concentrate on healing your body**.-

_I feel my body healing, but there's so much pain. Funny how it hurts to heal. How's it going so far?_

- **Well, your body is healing, but not fast enough. Kit it seems you're going to die**.

_Don't be so pessimistic. If I believe I can do it, then I will._

- **Amazing. Your body is beginning to speed up its recovery. You might just make it.**-

_I told you I could do it. _

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**BOOM!**

Sasuke smiled to himself.

"Good, the demon's out of the way. Things should be much easier now."

(Orochimaru and Jiraiya)

"It is pointless to continue. You shall not defeat me."

"That's what you think!"

"I grow tired of this game. Perhaps it is time I end this."

Orochimaru made clones of himself. He knew Jiraiya's one true weakness.

"Tsunade? What are you doing here?"

Orochimaru held 'Tsunade' from behind her neck.

"She is my captive, and I will kill her if you do not surrender."

"Jiraiya don't. What ever you do, don't give up."

"But he'll kill you."

"It doesn't matter. You have to defeat him."

"You two disgust me. Here you can have your wench." he threw 'Tsunade' at Jiraiya.

Little did Jiraiya know that he was holding Orochimaru.

"You are too soft."

Orochimaru ran him through with his fist.

"It seems you shall die here. Sadly I shall not be able to witness your suffering because I have much more important things to do. Have a nice time in hell."

With those final words Orochimaru disappeared.

"I guess this is my death. I'm sorry Tsunade. I failed."

"Don't be so sure of that." a deep, growling voice said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle had been short. Sakura and Tsunade had lost the will to fight after hearing that Naruto and Jiraiya had died.

After their victory, Orochimaru and Sasuke easily defeated the remaining shinobi of Konoha.

"Damn it!" Sakura yelled in pain.

"Just one more push…and it's out."

Sakura was panting heavily.

"It's a boy, Sakura." Ino said from her place at Sakura's side.

Tsunade cleaned him up and handed him to his mother.

"He looks just like that bastard." Ino said, disgust evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

"Snake eyes." tears slid down her face.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I hoped that my first child would be with Naruto, but I know that'll never be."

Tsunade quickly changed the subject, "What will you name him?"

"Hebi. His name is Hebi."

"Hebi? You're sure you want to name him Hebi?" Ino asked.

"Yeah."

"I guess. Well what do you plan to do?"

"I plan to love and protect him because I know his father won't. You're lucky you're too old to have children. That way you don't have to bear a child that is the spitting image of the man you despise."

"I'm so sorry Sakura."

"It's not your fault Tsunade."

"Just remember that I will always be here for you."

"So will I."

"That's all I ask."

-----------A year later-----------

"Okay little guy, mommy has some things to do so you have to stay here. Be a good little boy. Mommy'll be back soon." Sakura cooed to the little Hebi.

"Bye mommy." Hebi said before quickly crawling into the tall grass of the Uchiha manor's backyard.

Hebi was an active little boy, so it didn't take him very long to find a way out of his pen and get in trouble. Hebi was at the moment stuck in a rose bush. He whimpered in pain as a thorn dug into his cheek. Before he could wail in pain, a large, black fox pulled him out, and set him down on the grass. The fox looked him over, checking for any serious injuries. When he found none he looked the boy in the eyes, "So you like to get into trouble do you?"

"Fox." was all Hebi said. (What do you expect him to do? Have an intelligent conversation with the fox? He's just a baby.)

"Pretty fox."

"Okay little guy let's get you cleaned up and back in your pen before your mother notices you're missing."

"No. Stay with fox."

"Sheesh. It seems you have your mother's stubborn streak. Too bad you look like your bastard of a father."

"Bastaa." Hebi repeated.

"So you agree? That's good to know. That'll help you when you come face to face with your destiny, but it seems that the art of the shinobi is something that is no longer taught to just anybody. I guess I'm going to have to train you, in secret of course." he licked Hebi's injuries, making them heal instantly.

"We should get you back now. No ifs, ands, or buts."

----------Seven years later------------

"Happy eighth birthday sweety." Sakura said as she hugged Hebi.

"Yeah happy birthday, Hebi."

"Thanks Grams."

"Hey why don't you go outside and play with your new toys?" Ino asked him.

She didn't need to ask twice.

Hebi ran to the furthest reaches of the manor's backyard.

"Congratulations on surviving for eight years." the black fox said while smiling (which looks kinda weird on a fox).

"Very funny Kage."

"Are you prepared for your training? You know very well that I will not go easy on you just because it is your birthday."

"Yeah, I know. So, where are we going this time?"

"To my home."

"Where's that?"

"I'm a demon. Take a wild guess where I live."

"We're going to hell!"

At Kage's nod Hebi jumped in excitement.

"When are we going?"

"You're father will be here shortly to take you to Suna. I shall meet you there."

"Hai. I'll see you there."

Kage dissolved into black smoke and was gone.

"Hebi! Your father's here!"

"Coming mother!"

----------------------------------------

"You are to find your way to the city. I will wait for three days. If in those three days you have not reached the city I will leave, and you will have to find your own way home. If you die it is of no importance to me. The buzzards shall feast off your corpse."

"I understand father."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Kage. I am ready."

"Then follow me."

Kage led Hebi to an oasis, and jumped into the water. Hebi did the same.

----------------------------------------

"This place is nothing like what it's described as. It doesn't feel hot at all."

"Those stories that are told are rubbish. Hell is not much different from the realm of the living. The only reason this place is seen as a pit of fire is because of the legends of old Greece."

"Then what is this place really like?"

"This is just like any other place. Sure it is a bit darker, but other than that it's all the same."

"Really? Cool, so what exactly are we going to do in the next three days?"

"We will spend more than three days here. You have much to learn, and we will need at least a year."

"What! But my father is waiting for me in Suna. I can't spend that much time here."

"One more thing I forgot to mention. Time is not a variable here. We can spend an eternity here and return to the very moment you left the Living Realm."

"Then I will not age?"

"No you will not. Here all is the same for eternity. Perhaps that is why this place is feared."

"So we will spend a year here?"

"At least a year. More if you have not mastered what it is I will teach you, or less if you master it quickly. It all depends on you."

"So when do we start?"

"Now."

--------------Eight months later----------------

Kage had told Hebi all about the prophecy of reconquest.

"Well it seems you have mastered everything I taught you."

"So that means I must now return?"

"No, you still have much to learn before you return."

"What else could I possibly learn?"

"Have you ever heard of the Mangekyo?"

"Yeah, it's the ultimate form of the sharingan. Why?"

"Do you know what it is that an Uchiha must do before obtaining it?"

"No, I've asked my father before, but he never answered me."

"An Uchiha must kill their best friend."

"What? Wait, you want me to get the Mangekyo? I would never kill anybody I considered a friend."

"No, I know you wouldn't, but what would you say if I told you there was another way to get it?"

"There's another way?"

"Yes, you have to train for three years in hell. So, are you willing to?"

"Yes, I am. Kami knows I'll need it when I face my father."

"Kit, I know this is a lot for you to take, but I want you to remember that I will always be there for you. No matter what."

"Not only you, Kage. I shall also be there for the kit." Kyubi said from his place at the door.

"As will I." Mizu said as he entered.

"Thanks guys. So who am I training with next?"

"Me. I am going to be your sensei for the next four months."

"I have to train with Mizu for the next four months? Kami take me now."

"Kami can't get to you here, Kit. Why exactly don't you want to train with Mizu?" Kage asked though he already knew the answer.

"Because he's a pervert! He'll probably have me sneak into the bath house to help him with his 'research'."

"What's so bad about that?" Mizu asked.

"Gee other than the fact that you spy on demonesses, I can't say." Hebi replied sarcastically.

"He's right you know." Kage said," Spying on human females nearly got you killed. I'm sure the demonesses would do much more than throw kunai at you."

"That was when I was human. Now I'm more than capable of healing myself."

"Wait, Mizu you used to be human?" Hebi asked.

"What? We never told you we used to be human?" Mizu asked.

"No, you didn't, so the three of you used to be human?"

"No, only Mizu and Kage were."

"So you guys want to tell me your story?"

"I'm afraid that's a story for another time, Kit. You have much to do." Kage chuckled.

"Fine, but you promise me you'll tell me before I have to go back?"

"You have my word."

"What about you Mizu?"

"Only if you do as I say."

"I hate you. Fine, I'll do as you say."

------------Two years, three months, and thirty-one days later------------

"Well Kit, this seems to be your last day here. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"That's no fair! You haven't told me your side of the story! Mizu already told me his."

"I promised I would tell you before you had to leave, and you haven't left yet have you?"

"So you're gonna tell me now?"

"Of course."

And so he told his story. He told him everything. Everything including his mother.

"You mean that..?"

"Kit please don't ask any questions."

"So you're name is Naruto? Holy crap! You're the Naruto my mom is always dreaming about! You're the one she writes about in her diary! You're the one she loves!"

"She still loves me?"

"Of course she does! At times I find her crying over you, and your 'death'! You have to tell her!"

"I will Kit, just not now. There are more important things that require our attention."

"You promise me you'll tell her?"

"I will as long as you promise not to."

"Then I promise."

------------A year later------------- (earth time, so Hebi has just turned nine)

"You're nine years old now. I remember when I would hold you in my arms and you would just look at me with a smile on your face." Sakura said near tears.

"Mom I'll always be your little boy. No matter how old I get. Just make sure you don't treat me like a baby for the rest of my life."

"I promise I won't."

A black fox snuck in through the front door.

"My god a fox! What is it doing in here?"

"He probably slipped in through the front door. That is what you did, isn't it Kage?"

The blue-eyed fox just nodded it's head while staring intently at Sakura

"Mom, this is Kage. I've known him since I was one. He's the one that always put me back in my pen when I escaped. He always watched over me."

"I've never seen him before."

"He always hid from you. I never knew why, but I guess he's decided to finally show himself."

"He is quite unique. I've never seen a black fox before. Can I hold him?"

Before Hebi could answer, Kage jumped from his embrace to the floor in front of Sakura. He just sat there and looked her in the eye.

Sakura gently picked him up, "He's so soft. Blue eyes. They remind me of someone. Someone special to me."

"Naruto?" Hebi asked.

Sakura's head snapped up, "How did you know that?"

"I kinda read your diary this one time, and all you really wrote about was someone named Naruto. Sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry, but Naruto had blue eyes just like Kage's. Is he purring?"

"I guess he really likes you. He never purrs like that when I hold him."

"I think he fell asleep."

"He's not sleeping. He never sleeps. He's just enjoying himself."

"He doesn't sleep? How is that possible?"

"He's always on guard. It's like he expects the worst, so he never lets his guard down. He's paranoid I tell you."

Kage released a warning growl.

"Why is he growling?"

"He's warning me about talking about him like that."

"How do you know that?"

"Over the years I've learned to distinguish his growls. Mom, can I keep him?"

"I don't know."

"Dad's never here so he won't even notice him."

"I guess, but he stays in your room."

"Agreed."

"Alright then here." Sakura handed Kage over to Hebi.

As soon as she left Kage jumped out of his arms and followed her.

------------------------------

_Why do that fox's eyes remind me so much of Naruto?_

Sakura was on her bed looking through a picture album. Tears were slowly flowing down her face.

Kage found her crying. He jumped on her bed and sat beside her.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Hebi."

_Why is she crying?_

He looked down at what she was looking at.

_She kept those pictures? Is she crying for me or that bastard? I shouldn't doubt her love, but how could she still love me after all these years? Especially if she thinks I'm dead._

Kage climbed on her lap, and purred reassuringly.

"Thanks. I know you're just trying to help. I guess I should thank you for taking care of Hebi."

_It's been years since I've been this close to her. How I missed her scent. That bastard has hurt her enough. Sakura-chan I just hope you can forgive me when you find out that I never really died. But I always watched over you and Hebi._

---------------------------------

Tsunade was laying on her bed, exhausted and disgusted. Orochimaru had raped her once again.

I hate him so much. I can't believe I loved him all those years ago. Jiraiya would have never treated me like this. I miss him so much.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. An eagle was watching her from it's perch in a tree outside her window.

A small smile appeared on Tsunade's face when she saw Buck.

"Come here Buck. I need a friend to talk to."

Buck (Mizu) flew over to stand beside her on the bed.

"I hate my life. Nothing ever goes right. I really don't feel like going on. I'm not really living. My heart died with Jiraiya. I miss him so much."

Buck nipped at her arm as if telling her 'I'll always be here for you.'

"You're the only one who witnesses my pain. I hate to burden you like this. You don't deserve to be burdened."

Buck just nestled up next to her.

---------------------------------------

Kage was very close to going on a rampage.

_That bastard! How dare he do that to her!_

His anger intensified at every one of Sakura's cries. He had half a mind to go up there and kill Sasuke, but he knew he could not interfere. The prophecy forbid him to interfere.

Hebi whimpered.

"It's okay Kit. She'll be okay."

"But she sounds like she's going to die. He always hurts her."

"In time he shall pay."

"Why don't you do anything? Don't you love her?"

"I do love her, but I can not interfere. Prophecy forbids it. You know that."

"Can't I do something?"

"No, you are not yet ready to take him on."

"When will I be ready? I can't take much more of this."

"When the time comes you will know."

"That makes no sense."

"Kit do not worry about that now. Now you should rest." Kage leapt of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to check on your mother."

"But my father…?"

"Is gone. Get some rest."

Kage made his way upstairs to Sakura's room. He found her on the bed, bloody and bruised. Her condition infuriated him. He jumped on the bed and mewed to let her know of his presence.

Sakura wiped the tears off her bruised face with equally bruised hands.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Kage only mewed and got closer.

"It's okay. You can come here if you want."

He did. Her bruised face brought tears to his eyes.

"Are you crying? You don't need to cry for me. I'm used to this. I'm used to being beaten and raped."

Kage licked at her wounds. They healed instantly. Sakura touched her face, and was surprised when she felt no wounds. It was as if Sasuke never touched her.

"I knew you were no ordinary fox. I thank you for your help."

Kage purred and laid down beside her.

I'm sorry it took me forever to post another chapter, but, you see the thing is that I had already written the second chapter to this story, but I kind of lost it, so I had to make a completely new one because I didn't remember the original. Just to let you know, this is the last chapter to this story. There is a sequel, and I hope to make it a little longer than this one. I hope to be able to post the first chapter within the next three days. Oh and I have changed the title of the next one. It is no longer Rebirth. It is now titled Reconquest.


End file.
